Home Coming
by imapeppergirl0824
Summary: Rachel left without warning, and now she's back. She's different, the only people who know what happened to her is Kurt and Blaine, but they aren't talking. Follow the Glee club as they discover the truth behind the new mask that Rachel wears. I don't own these fantastic shows. (so I don't have to do this every chapter)
1. Coming Home

Yeah! New story :) I don't own either of these fantastic shows. or the characters. *sigh...

...

Summary:

Rachel left suddenly without telling anyone anything. The only people who know the reasons are Blaine and Kurt, but they don't say anything. During season 3 of glee, just talking themes from the Vampire Diaries. It's before they graduate.

...

Rachel's POV:

I left for a reason. To not be found. I wish it didn't have to be this way, but it had to. I didn't want anyone to find out. It's funny how things work out.

...

Kurt's POV:

It's amazing how things can change when a person is gone. Glee club isn't the same without her. Neither is Finn. I just wish she could have given them an explanation. The New Directions is falling apart. I just wish she'd come back sooner.

...

I'm back. And this time I'm staying. For good.

I take a breath and walk into the high school I left without warning. I probably look different. I did change my hair. I wear clothes that are "different" from what I used to wear. I probably...never mind. I just need to get through this and announce that I'm back to Principal Figgans. I step into his office after waiting for a few minutes.

"Welcome. I hear you want to re-enroll, but I've never seen you before." He states politely.

"Principal Figgans, it's me. Rachel. Rachel Barry." I look at him.

"Rachel?"

"Yes." I smile.

"OH! It's good to see you again! Of course you can come back. Let me take care of the paper work and give you your schedule. You can start tomorrow." He hurriedly rushes out of the office to get the paper work. As he rushes around, I see Sue and a couple of kids from Glee club, being rushed to the office. All three barge into the office.

"WHERE'S FIGGANS?" She yells. I take notice that it's Kurt and Finn, and then Sue notices me.

"Who are you, and for some reason I can't find an insult for you." She looks at me then continues to yell for Figgans.

"Ah here we are." He says as he walks into the crowded office, then he looks at Sue. I shake my head at him knowing that he'd get my signal.

"Here's the paper work to be enrolled, Miss Pierce." I glare at him knowing that despite the fact that he knows nothing about my newly found family, I can't help but hate that name.

"Thank you. Should I fill this out here or should I wait for another time?" I see Sue form the word yes, but Figgans says that he can resolve the problem outside the office.

I listen in on their conversation.

"These two were caught in the hall after the bell rang on their phones. They need detention now." Sue says in her signature "you can't deny me" tone. He doesn't say anything for a few moments.

"You two, go to the secretary and get passes to your current class."

"You're letting them go? Why on earth would you do that?"

"Sue, they've been through a lot in the last 6 months. You need to go before I call security." He threatens. Hm, I guess Figgans got a backbone while I was gone. He walks back into the office and shuts the door.

"Sorry, but I know that you're probably use to it by now. So, here is your schedule and you start tomorrow."

He smiles and waves me off. I smirk because I'm back and no one is going to see me coming.


	2. Back with a Vengeance

Hello my lovely readers! so I've gotten some questions regarding the pairings. So far, their the cannon pairings except for Rachel. She's been through a lot so for most of this story I'm planning on her being single. I may put up a poll asking for some possible pairings, but so far it doesn't look like she'll be with anyone.

_..._

_"Sorry, but I know that you're probably use to it by now. So, here is your schedule and you start tomorrow."_

_He smiles and waves me off. I smirk because I'm back and no one is going to see me coming._

_..._

Today is the day. I go back to being Rachel Barry. Rachel Barry. It's nice to hear that name again. Walking through these halls as a changed person, is a surreal experience. I can tell you that I've swapped my "good girl" attire for some thing a little more sheik. I now wear high heels, dark jeans, a dark colored shirt and always a leather jacket. It's kind of the style for our kind. I did notice that over my "little" trip that my nose filled out and I grew a few inches taller. Well, the heels help too. I look slightly different, but no matter what, I'm still Rachel Barry the girl who's always been that awkward girl who loved to sing. I sigh as I reach my locker. I really have no use for it but I throw some of the stuff I don't need into it anyways. I feel a rush of wind from underneath my locker.

"Hey. I heard you just got into town."

"Yeah, just got back from a trip. Found some interesting things about myself. Like how I really missed you." I smile and turn around to see Blaine. I immediately get engulfed into his hug.

"I didn't think you were coming back for a couple more months."

"Yeah, but things worked out and I was able to come back." I smile even bigger. He does too.

"Want me to keep you secret for a little bit?" He asks raising his eyebrow mischievously.

"Well, I have classes with half of them. It won't be a secret for long." I sigh. He hugs me then looks at me.

"Well, lets do this together then." He smiles and then we head off to my first class.

...

It's lunch. I've been the non-stop talk of the school. I went from zero to hottie, in about three point five seconds. From what I hear anyways. I did have some sort of pleasure in seeing the reactions of some of the Glee club's reactions to my new look. Apparently, I can compete with Quinn now. I can't really eat much anymore thanks to my new diet, so I brought a thermos of what I usually have. As soon as I sit down, I notice that Kurt and Blaine now sit alone. Things have changed and not for the better. I take my "lunch" and go sit with Kurt and Blaine. They've been my only friends through this ordeal. Well, the only ones who knew what I was going through. They've been doing this a lot longer than I have. Although I find it funny that every couple decades they have to fake meet each other and fall in love, over and over again. And don't get me started on the story that I heard on the time Kurt was a girl at some point. It's funny how love works. Even with the supernatural.

"So, Rachel, are you going to Glee club? Everyone is dying to see you. And everyone might get along again." Kurt mutters the last part.

"What's this about everyone getting along? What happened to Glee club since I've been gone? It's almost like you all disband." I sigh because that was where Kurt and Blaine could be truly friend about their love for each other. Kurt looks at me with sad eyes.

"You were the glue that stuck us together. I know that you needed an attitude change back then, but you were like a leader to us. Without you to regulate, things kind of got out of hand." He left the end up to my imagination.

"Anyways, it'll be good to have you back. Keeping us together." He smiles at me, knowing I'm most definitely going to Glee club today.

...

Glee Club:

"Alright everyone, it's mash up week. We're going to..." Mr. Shue's jaw drops to the floor as I walk in. Then, he composes himself.

"How can I help you?" He doesn't recognize me. Well, I don't have the class he teaches.

"Mr. Shue its me. Rachel." I say bluntly because I have no other way to break the news.

"Rachel?" His mouth is open again. I take his speechlessness as an opportunity to speak to the Glee club.

"I heard that Glee club isn't what it used to be. That I'm the reason. I'm sorry that I left so abruptly, but it wasn't my say. I had to go take care of some issues. But, I'm back and better than ever. Let's just say I'm back with a vengeance." I emphasize the last words knowing that Kurt and Blaine would get he memo. They visibly paled, but they know why. Hell hath not like a women's scorned is what they always say right?


	3. A Different Rachel

_"I heard that Glee club isn't what it used to be. That I'm the reason. I'm sorry that I left so abruptly, but it wasn't my say. I had to go take care of some issues. But, I'm back and better than ever. Let's just say I'm back with a vengeance." I emphasize the last words knowing that Kurt and Blaine would get he memo. They visibly paled, but they know why. Hell hath not like a women's scorned is what they always say right?_

...

After Glee Club:

So, everyone decided to welcome me back with a little party at the Italian food place downtown. But for the life of me I can't remember the name of the place. It's funny because I used to go there quite often. Everyone is buzzing with excitement to get to know me again. I can tell that they know something's different about me. The only thing that worries me is that I've changed too much, beyond recognition.

"So, Rachel what's up with the new get up? Trying to be a copy cat of the Vampire Diaries girl?" Quinn asks.

"And did you get taller?" Interjects Tina.

"No, I have no idea what the "Vampire Diaries" is. Is it a TV show? And yes I got taller, although heels do help." I smile at the last bit. I actually do know of the Vampire Diaries, too bad it's...never mind I shouldn't repeat what my "Uncle" said.

"Really? So, you're going to come in here talking to us like you never left? I can't possibly see any reason we should give to trust you to not tell any lies. We all know that Kurt and Blaine know something, but they won't tell us. So, why don't you tell us the real reason you're back, the truth." Finn's voice starts getting louder.

"Finn, the reason they did\couldn't tell anyone the reason why is because it wasn't their secret to tell. If you are going to accuse me of some wrongs and make a scene in the restaurant and ruin everyone's evening, then that's fine by me. Do your worst. But, don't think for a second that I will idly sit by as you yell and insult me. I am not some thing that you get to objectify and just throw around like I'm not a person. News flash! I am a person, I have feelings. If you want to voice your opinion, I will respect that, only if you give me the same. I'm not the same shy, awkward, girl who couldn't stand up for herself. If I've learned anything over the months that I was forced away, it would be that I am a person. I have feelings. I need to respect people if they want to see me as an equal. Right now, you are doing none of those things. If you can't, Finn, I'm going to kindly ask you to leave before things get out of hand." I look directly at him as I say all these things. I didn't realize that I was going to make as speech out of this. I had a lot of things to say about the way we treat each other, and this is one of them. The way the guys objectify girls as if we aren't people too. But things are going to change. I'm standing now, as Finn and I stare each other down.

"So, Finn, can we act like civilized people or are we going to have a street brawl? Honestly I don't want to repair this restaurant."

With that he sits down while still glaring at me until the food arrives. I continue chatting with the rest of the Glee club members about what they've all been up to. I notice that Quinn's been a bit more chatty since my speech. That's a change. I hear a clearing of a throat.

"Well, I guess there isn't much to say, but this. Welcome back, Rachel." Mr. Shue smiles at me and toasts his glass.

...

Later that night:

I've invited everyone to my new house, since my fathers got a new job and are going to be staying where I went. I can't quite tell anyone without revealing secrets that should be kept in the dark. I can tell that their impressed with my new independence. When I get a moment, Kurt and Blaine pull me into another room.

"How are you adjusting? I heard it was pretty difficult at first, but we've been at it for so long that we just forgot." Kurt says in a rush.

"It was bad the first couple months, but I've gotten better and well I have better blood portions." I smile.

"You know, we're still here, okay? If you need us to help you in any way..." Blaine trails off. I give them both hugs. I could use some roommates...

"You know there is something you could help me with. I'm in need of a roommate and I know that since Kurt is occupied until graduation, Blaine would you do the honors?" I ask in the old Rachel fashion. He gives me a look, like "are you serious?"

"Of course, that way if you need help you'll have one of us around at all times!" Blaine says excitedly.

In the moment of happiness, a wave overcomes me. I just remembered that it's a full moon. Crap. I look at Kurt and Blaine they look completely freaked out.

"The containment box...basement...have to go though the Glee club people." I huff out. Well, if this doesn't out the supernatural community, I don't know what will. I keep my head down and clutch my head as I try to hide my glowing eyes with Blaine and Kurt guiding me through the crowd of people.

"Watch out, she's going to be sick!" Kurt shouts out. Thanks for the attention, but it manages to work.

"What's the matter, Rachel? Are we a little sick from all the..." I couldn't take any more of Finn's stupid and petty anger at me.

"Finn! Shut up! You have no idea what you are dealing with!" I yell and I look at him. He and a few people take a couple steps back.

Taking this as their cue to hurry up, Kurt and Blaine hurry and get me to the containment box in the basement which would be hidden to any normal person.

...

Blaine's POV:

Well, if Rachel wanted to reveal her secret right away, this is what she should have done. Great, now Glee club will be brimming with questions and we'll have to lie to them again and again, until they get too curious for their own good. Nothing good will come out of this. Kurt and I chain and lock the door to the containment box. I hear Rachel's screams as she goes through the transformation. We don't know why she can't transform at will like the others, but she's definitely different than the others. Rachel's screams echo through the house as the Glee club rush down to see Kurt and I sitting in front of the door.


	4. A Big Secret

_Blaine's POV:_

_Well, if Rachel wanted to reveal her secret right away, this is what she should have done. Great, now Glee club will be brimming with questions and we'll have to lie to them again and again, until they get too curious for their own good. Nothing good will come out of this. Kurt and I chain and lock the door to the containment box. I hear Rachel's screams as she goes through the transformation. We don't know why she can't transform at will like the others, but she's definitely different than the others. Rachel's screams echo through the house as the Glee club rush down to see Kurt and I sitting in front of the door._

...

Still Blaine's POV:

Every member of Glee club was down in the basement. They all wanted to know what was going on and they wanted us to let Rachel out until they heard the growling. It's going to be a long night.

Rachel's POV:

I woke up still in the containment box. Good that spell that my witchy friend did worked. I can't harm the room when I transform. That's when I see the two figure sitting in front of the door. I knock on the door. The figures jump a bit and then start doing stuff to the door.

"Rachel, I have some clothes for you. I'm opening the door a little bit." I hear Kurt's soprano voice.

Some clothes are deposited in the door way. A sports bra, t-shirt, sweats, socks and some slippers. Awe, they know me so well. I knock on the door again to notify them that I'm dressed.

"Okay, you can let me out now." I was starting to wonder what was taking so long.

"Um...okay, just don't get mad at what you see out here." I hear a muffled Blaine voice.

Crap. Glee club. I showed some of them my eyes. Darn it I didn't want to do this as soon as I got into town. Well, they were going to find out eventually. I just don't have to lie to them for very long.

"It's alright. I guess they would find out eventually." I sigh.

I walk out into the basement to find all of the Glee club wrapped in blankets and various stuff to make beds out of. I some of the members move as they realize that I'm back to normal. I go around and wake the stragglers. They all look at me expectantly.

"Look, if you really want to hear the truth then all of you go upstairs into the living room. There's more room. I'll make some breakfast and then I'll explain once. I don't want to repeat myself, so there's that. And also, save your questions for the end I'll make sure to answer them." I stay behind once everyone's gone upstairs.

I slowly make my way to the kitchen and gather things for sausage, eggs, and waffles. I hear a whoosh of air and I see Kurt and Blaine standing behind me.

"We figured you needed help since there's a lot of people." Kurt smiles at me as he starts to get plates and checks on the sausages.

"We also wanted to see how you were doing. Last night was rough. We all heard it. Even they did." Blaine looks up at me.

"Yeah, I'm a little sore, but alright. I think it's just that I'm just under a lot of stress and it showed." I give them both a smile as I take some pain medicine.

"So, since you are telling your secret, we decided that it's only fair to tell ours. Before you say anything, there's nothing you can do to change our minds." Kurt says as he changes the subject.

I smile at them because I guess it's hard being in on a secret and have to lie to people who are like you're family. I finish up breakfast and motion for Kurt and Blaine to take some of the food and pass it out to our friends. I sit down with my mug of blood and give one to Blaine and Kurt. I see everyone's questioning eyes, as Tina is the first to speak.

"How come you don't have any food?"

"I don't eat much anymore. I've had a change in diet."

"Why not? Changed to what?" Finn asks right after I finish.

"It'll be explained, but let's just say I prefer what I have in my cup for now."

I let everyone eat, which was very silent to say to the least. Everyone was really curious now because I had changed my diet because of my big secret. I look at my best friends for support, who only nod at me in encouragement.

"Alright, so please listen and no questions until I'm done." I take a breath.

"I'm going to start when I left and I'm not going to be straight forward and tell you, I'm going to leave it up to you to figure it out. Okay, the reason I left is I got a call from a person in a town called Mystic Falls, saying that I was a distant cousin and I needed to come into town for a little bit. I checked it out with my dads and well wanted to see for myself if it was really true. I left so suddenly because the day I left, I met a girl named Kathrine. I met her at the store and she told me that I looked familiar. I was just minding my own business when this guy jumped me. He was trying to take my purse and I was fighting back. Things got a little jumbled and the next thing I know he's on the floor, dead. I had killed him. I was so scared that I just ran I went grabbed my things and ran. While I was in my car, I felt a pain in my chest and looked in the rear view mirror. My eyes changed colors, to what you saw last night. Let's just say I was little more that panicked. I called Blaine and Kurt and they were there at my car within minutes of my phone call. They knew exactly what was happening. They told me they had some friends where I was going and if I wanted help I would need to contact them. So, I did and I started my journey. I left to Mystic falls and I met my cousin Tyler Lockwood. He knew what was happening as well, so he took me over to a friend of his, Stefan Salvatore. There I met some of his friends, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, the brooding brother of Stefan, Damon and then Caroline. They were all really nice, well except for Damon. He's always a dick. Anyways, they all knew the situation and wanted to help inform me before the full moon. They all had experience with it because of Tyler."

"You're a werewolf." Santana spoke up in a quite voice. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, I am."

"That doesn't explain the diet..." I cut Santana off before it become a question.

"I'm getting to that. But before I need to tell you that every thing you have heard about the supernatural is real. Vampires, witches, werewolves, are real. In fact you are staring at some right now. Kurt, Blaine, now might be a good time to tell them since I'm taking a little detour." I look at them. They nod.

"We would like to tell you something. Kurt and I are vampires." Blaine cringes as he says it until he hears a laugh.

"Yeah right! And I'm the tooth fairy!" Puck laughs even more. Kurt lets out a snarl and uses his vampire speed to grab Puck's shirt.

"Believe us now?" He says menacingly. Then, within a matter of seconds he's standing by Blaine again.

"We've been vampires for awhile now. Although we haven't always been." Blaine pauses and looks at Kurt. "We're soul mates, which in the supernatural world is a big deal. Our love lasts through out different lives. We reincarnate and then we always find each other, but since we became vampires we kind of have to pretend to find each other." He smile and takes hold of Kurt's hand.

"Believe it or not, we've had several lives, once of which I was a girl. That was a retched time. I was a witch and you were a warlock. It was the 1800's was it not? We died some what close to that year. Then, we were born again into these bodies and changed into vampires. So, the rest is history, literally." Kurt finishes for Blaine.

"So, wait you weren't always gay?" Sam asks.

"No, but that's because I haven't always been a guy. I assume if we ever die, we'll be reborn and then I would like to see Blaine as a girl this time. The universe and destiny likes to mess with us." Kurt mutters to himself the last bit.

"Enough about us, let's continue wit the story." Blaine interjects before things get out of hand.

"Okay, where was I...ah, yes right before the full moon. So while everyone is getting me ready, this guy named Klaus randomly shows up and I don't know who he is. Everyone else does. I randomly run into him and he says to me, "you would make the perfect hybrid." Of course I have no idea what he meant and start walking away, but then he feeds me his blood and snaps my neck. I wake up in the home of Stefan and Damon Salvatore. I was confused and didn't know what was going on, but then Tyler comes into view wearing a face of pity. He says that I was transformed into a hybrid. I now had the blood of a werewolf and a vampire. He shows me that he's one too. He hands me a glass of this red liquid and I down it without thinking. Then, I remember the word vampire. I start freaking out because I am drinking blood. As a hybrid I can survive on both food and blood, but blood is what most choose. Klaus came to check on me, to see if I was a good little hybrid for his army. I didn't feel anything for him. I found out that most hybrids were sired to him. Meaning that they would do his biding against their will, but I wasn't sired to him. I was different. The little group of misfits as I like to call them, the vampires (Stefan, Damon and Caroline), the hybrid (Tyler), witch (Bonnie), and humans (Elena and Matt) gathered me up and made sure I stayed a secret from Klaus. I found out from Tyler the reason most hybrids were sired was because they found transforming into werewolves a curse and because they could transform at will now, the became loyal to Klaus. I tried to transform at will, but couldn't do it. When the full moon came, we found the reason why. I hadn't had my first full moon before Klaus transformed me, so I didn't know the pain or couldn't stop myself from transforming on the full moons. I stayed in Mystic Falls for the next few months, learning and gathering information. I learned that Kathrine, whom I briefly met, was the cause of my transformation. I then had the misfortune of meeting her again, but this time on my way to New Orleans. I won't go into details, but I had a hard time seeing the good in the situation. I was going the New Orleans with a girl named Hailey, she's a werewolf, and I found out that we were from the same clan. After some research I found out that I had two different bloodlines, hers and the Lockwood's, which is how I can be cousins with both of them. I did some soul searching in the French Quarter and was able to figure some things out. I went back to Mystic Falls to tell my new friends that it was time that I went back to my family. And now I'm here." I take a breath after finishing.

"So, you're a hybrid." Mercedes says.

"Yup."

"You drink blood." Mr. Shue says.

"Yup." This time I pop the p and take a purposeful sip from my mug.

"And you have supernatural friends." Puck says.

"Yes, I do. Two of them are sitting next to me." I smirk as Puck pales. Kurt grimaces as he realizes that I left something out of my story.

"Wait aren't you forgetting something else?" He asks me.

"What is that, Kurt?"

"The real reason to your return." He looks me straight in the eyes.


	5. A Not So Big Surprise

_"Wait aren't you forgetting something else?" He asks me._

_"What is that, Kurt?"_

_"The real reason to your return." He looks me straight in the eyes._

...

I turned to look at him and gave him as tight smile. I knew what he wanted to hear.

"Fine..." I take a breath and look Kurt in the eyes.

"I'm back because she's back. Kathrine. She's the one who started this and I'm going to be the one to end this." My voice raises toward the end as I put as much disdain as i possibly can.

"Why on earth would you try to go after her?" Blaine looks at me like I'm suicidal.

"I have permission. From Klaus himself. He saw that I had a vendetta, if you will and decided that I would be best to go after her." I say trying to be light about it.

"So, let me get this straight, you are back in town to kill someone?" Santana looks at me like i can't hurt a fly.

"Yes, what of it?" I look at her, offended by her tone.

"You, Rachel Berry, the Queen of nice. To be honest, from what I remember you couldn't hurt a fly." She snide.

"Santana, don't test me. Not after a full moon." I coldly say with my head down trying to calm down. I didn't want to hurt anyone despite the fact I didn't like a certain someone at the moment.

"What? Is the little _freak_ going to do about it?" She really wants to be hit right now. Something snaps in me and I blur in front of her.

"_I would watch what I say from now on. It would be a pity if someone were to get into an "accident."" _I chide at her. Baring my fangs I set her down not realizing that I had picked her up.

"Rachel, please calm down." Kurt fizzles what anger I had as he steps in between us.

With a huff, I straighten my shirt out and brush a hand through my hair.

"Rachel, I know that you have permission and all, but you aren't a killer." Finn finally speaks up.

"You don't know what I'm capable of any more." I reply stiffly.

"You are still you." Mr. Shue says for Finn. I look up at them and scoff.

"You don't get it, do you? I am more powerful than you average supernatural. I can rip some one's heart out with out a second thought of remorse. I have both the strengths of the two most powerful races. I can also shut my emotions off. I kill without a sense of humanity. That is what I've done since I became this way. When you can't handle the emotions, you don't have the temptation to just flip a switch..." I'm getting off my point.

"Back to my point. I am more than capable of killing someone. If you have any problems with that, feel free to speak up now, or forever hold your peace." A silence falls on the room.

"Alright." I stand up. Still in my "after a full moon" get up, I have the sudden urge to change in to something a little bit befitting of a predator. I'm about to leave to my room when I hear an intake of breath.

"Please, you don't have to be this way, Rachel." I hear Blaine's voice split the silence.

"There isn't any other way." I still have my back turned to the people I call friends.

"Yes there is and you know it!" A rare out burst from Kurt. I turn around.

"Tell me, then. In what way, shape, or form can I escape my fate?" I look at him, showing my true emotions on the matter.

"Rachel. I can tell what you are going through. You don't like killing do you?" Kurt's voice becomes softer.

"No." I whisper.

"Why do you continue to kill, then?"

"I'm cursed to." I say softly, so softly that Kurt didn't hear it.

"What was that?" He asks.

"..."

"Rachel, please. We're trying to help you..." Kurt tries.

"No one can help me. You can't break a curse!" My voice raises and the lights in my house become brighter.

That's when the noise starts. The ear splitting noise. It makes my ears bleed. I can't tell you when, but I somehow end up writhing on the ground. Holding my head. Everything blurring. Suddenly, the pain stops. I know that even saying that it's a curse will cause me pain now. Pain that I can't share, I won't share. It's my burden and if I have to kill someone to lift it then, so be it. My vision clears and I see everyone huddled around me.

"Rach..." I hear a faint voice through ringing ears.

"What the hell was that?" I see Puck in the back looking terrified. The same expression mirrored on the rest of the group's faces.

"I...Darn it. I can't...I can't tell you. Otherwise it'll happen again, but worse. It'll keep getting worse, until I die." I mutter the last part, but the vampires in the room heard it.

"WHAT?" Kurt and Blaine say at the same time.

"What do you mean that "it'll keep getting worse, until I die?" In all the lives I've lived, I know of no curse that would do that. Something like that..." Blaine trails off.

"Something like that takes a lot of power. Why did someone curse you?" Kurt starts to ramble off some more questions. The others are shell-shocked, they don't know what to say.

"Guys! I need you to drop it. It's my problem. Mine alone." I look up and notice that everyone is seated back down while Kurt and Blaine are pacing.

"What do you mean drop it?" Kurt and Blaine say together.

"What it means. Drop it. I'm going to go change out of these clothes. Don't follow me." I swiftly turn around and head for the stairs.

I feel a hand grab my elbow. I turn with a growl.

"I said, drop it!" I stare into a determined Mr. Shue. He immediately releases my arm.

I turn on my heels and blur up stairs before more questions are asked. Before they find out. I catch sight of myself in a mirror. My eyes have turned completely black.


	6. My Reasons

_"What do you mean drop it?" Kurt and Blaine say together._

_"What it means. Drop it. I'm going to go change out of these clothes. Don't follow me." I swiftly turn around and head for the stairs._

_I feel a hand grab my elbow. I turn with a growl._

_"I said, drop it!" I stare into a determined Mr. Shue. He immediately releases my arm._

_I turn on my heels and blur up stairs before more questions are asked. Before they find out. I catch sight of myself in a mirror. My eyes have turned completely black._

...

I immediately go to my room and lock the door. Sliding to the floor, I put my head in my lap. This is bad. I've revealed something that I didn't want anyone involved in. It's my problem and I need to deal with it. But it doesn't mean that I don't owe them an explanation at least. I slowly go to my closet and get dressed. I finally make my way to my mirror. I fix my leather jacket and then notice my eyes. They're completely black, no iris. It's worsened. And it'll only get worse if I tell them. But that doesn't mean that I can't show them. I walk at human pace out of my room and down the stairs. I take extra measures to hid my eyes until we get down to the basement.

"Good, you're back. Now. Tell. Me. What. That. Was." Kurt seethes at me. I walk past his glare and head towards the basement. He reaches and attempts to grab my elbow. My instincts take over and before he reaches me, I slam him into the ground and snarl as my fangs come out. I hear a gasp escape Kurt as he is the first to see my altered appearance. I stand and walk down the basement stairs. I hear footsteps behind me, as I reach a blank wall. I flip the light switch and turn around and face my audience. I hear gasps as they take in my new appearance.

"I know you want answers, but I can't give them to you." Before I can finish someone tries to interrupt.

"Why-"

"Let me finish. I told you I couldn't tell you. I never said I couldn't _show_ you." I turn around and touch the wall. It lights up with my touch. A hole opens up in the wall revealing a book. I carefully pull it out of the wall and set it on the next to me.

"Page 394." I say. Blaine looks at me questioningly.

"I can touch, but never look." I say. I turn to face Kurt.

"You wanted to know what was going on. It's in there. Everything you want to know. If you want to know about me, 394."

"How did you have this in your wall? I've never seen anything like it." Blaine says in wonder.

"You wouldn't have. I have friends in high places." I shrug.

"What is this language? It's not Latin, or anything we know." Kurt notices. I knew that the question was going to come up so I hand him a translation book.

"What is it?"

"Bulgarian and Greek."

"Why Bulgarian and Greek?"

"Travelers."

The room goes silent. I look at Kurt and Blaine. Their eyes go wide.

"Did you say Travelers?" They say at the same time.

"Yes."

"You are friends with Travelers?" Blaine questions.

"Yes, some of them aren't that bad. The one I know wants nothing to do with her people."

"But, why is the bigger issue." Kurt says.

"Because it was cast by a traveler and only by traveler magic can it be undone."

They continue reading as silence fills the room. The find the page and read it and it stays silent for a while.

"Why you?"

"My clan. I am the last surviving member of my clan. These people have a vendetta against my people. They decided to control my fate."

"How long do you have then and why do you need Kathrine?" Blaine butts in.

"She knows the person who cast it. Not much longer. The eyes give it away." I say in an airy tone. I stare off as I think about they fact my condition has gotten worse.

"Rachel!" I break out of my trance. I notice that I'm being held down by Blaine and Kurt.

"What are you doing?" I snap. I'm getting really annoyed with them the longer they hold me down.

"What were you doing?" They both snap at me as I push them away from me.

"I was...thinking." I say.

"You were thinking? You almost slaughter our friends!" Blaine's voice gets louder.

"I did what?"

"You almost killed everyone in this room. And then you were about to transform and kill us too." Blaine says defensively.

"How could you not remember that?" Kurt says.

"Guys... you need to see this." I hear Tina say.

"It's started." I blur to the wall and punch it. It shakes the building. I slide to the floor and start to laugh.

"It's started and now there's no going back." I continue to laugh like a mad woman. I look at the flawless skin of my hand and see his symbol on the back of my hand now. Etched in black, much like the hunter's tattoo. I hold my hand closer to my chest as pain flares through it. I wince at it and squeeze tighter. I know that they all can see it because they all have seen the full mark in the book. Once you see it, you can see all marks including the hunter's marks. I see Mr. Shue coming towards me.

"Rachel, I need you to tell us who hexed you." I flinch at the word. Now that the mark is there, no pain when I say the word hex or curse, but the tattoo grows.

"I can't tell you. It'll grow. And then I'll die." I say in a stupor.

"Rachel you're not making sense. What will grow?" Kurt comes to lean by me.

"This." I hold up my hand knowing he'll see it.

"You can't stop it." I say.

"We can try. Who did this?" Kurt says.

"Silas."

...

AN: I'm back and I'll be writing more since I'm almost out of school. Graduating and lots of stuff going on so will post when I can :)


	7. Hexed

_"Rachel you're not making sense. What will grow?" Kurt comes to lean by me._

_"This." I hold up my hand knowing he'll see it._

_"You can't stop it." I say._

_"We can try. Who did this?" Kurt says._

_"Silas."_

...

It's been said that when facing death, you'd find the will to fight on. To keep going. To live. But that's not the case. Not with me anyways.

I'm still hunched against the wall as pain rips through my arm. My stupor intoxicating me to the point of insanity. My mind wanders through the things I've been told about the hex and know for a fact that there's nothing known to man that could fix this. This hex was made to be unfix able. It gives no hope of survival. The faces of my friends float though my thoughts as well, knowing them trying to fix me. To bring me to my normal state. But, when have I ever been normal. What possible state of mind is going to change that. But, still...

The pain subsides and the stupor fades, leaving me alone with a twisted feeling in my stomach. I unattach my hand from my arm and inspect for injuries. I hear a popping noise and realize that I must have grabbed my arm so tight that I broke it. I look and see some bone sticking out of the skin. I sigh and hear gasps as some of my audience realizes that I've regained a clear head. I quickly push the bone back in and set it before anyone tries to come and help. I give another sigh, but in relief as a pain I didn't notice disappears. Cautiously I test both hands, taking note of the new addition on my left hand and move to check the rest of my body for any other injuries that may have been self caused. I slowly stand as images and blood rush to my head. I wobble a bit and notice an arm reaching for me. Kurt. He's saying something, but I can't really hear him. It's as if I'm underwater, but I realize too late that my vision is blurring. Everything becomes dark.

...

"Rachel..."

"Rachel...can..." I start to hear bits a pieces of someone's voice.

"Rachel...can...open..." My hearing starts to focus and I'm able to hear normally.

"Rachel, can you open your eyes?" I hear a male voice.

I force my eyes to open an find myself face to face with Blaine. He's holding a cup. The scent from the cup makes my eyes change which causes me the quickly grab and down the cup of blood before anything bad happens. I sit up and stare at my hands remembering what happened. The tattoo itself wasn't too bad. I actually kind of liked the design and would've liked it better if it didn't signify my impending doom. The middle was a tree, instead of the hunter's seal. The branches looked as if they were coming from inside my skin as the dark branches swirled upwards and stopped at my wrist. I was still caught in my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I jump, causing the person who tapped me to jump as well. It was Kurt.

"Rachel, did you hear anything we just said?" He asks in a gentle tone.

"No." I reply. It was the first word I had spoken that made sense since last night. I brush a hand though my hair and look up.

"How are you?" I give him a look.

"Are you really going to ask me that question?" I say darkly.

"Well, you did go kind of crazy for a little bit...OW!" Puck says, but gets interrupted by a smack to the arm. I start to trace the design on my hand.

"I'm fine for now. But if the tattoo reaches past my elbow... You should worry, then." I say.

"Why should we worry?" Tina asks, as I take note that this is the first time she's spoken since I got here.

"Because, I will actually start going crazy. Once it reaches my shoulder, you should have me somewhere safe and away from people because then..." I trail off and chuckle darkly at my thoughts.

"You will be completely insane." Mr. Shue states. I nod.

"What you saw last night was a glimpse of what was to come, but it was very mild compared to what you will see later on. It only gets worse, and worse until someone kills me or I kill myself. I wouldn't be surprised if I do end up killing myself. It's different because I'm a hybrid. All of the other cases that were recorded had the person in question end up in werewolf form. Their animal instincts taken over their original minds and taken down by loved ones or someone who was trying to protect another. Me on the other hand will stay in my human form. My mind will slowly recede until, I'm left with a mixture of animal instinct and mush for a human mind. What do you think would happen then, hum?" I pause waiting for someone to answer. I look up and see that this dark side of me is something that they've never seen. They're all too shocked to speak. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"You will be forced to either kill me, or to somehow lock me up for eternity seeing how I am immortal and all. And I can tell you right now, that when I am in that state of mind, I won't care who it is in front of me. I will go for the kill. If there's still apart of me in that crazy mind of mine, I will kill myself before that happens. I will rip my own heart out if it means that I am able to prevent myself from killing..."

"Stop it!" Kurt outbursts.

"Why should I? This talk of "curing" me is false hope. There is nothing alive that could help me at this point." I say hoping to scare them a bit into seeing that I will become a bad person.

"I see what you're doing." I hear Santana's voice, quieter than her normal volume.

"You're trying to get us scared. Trying to convince us that you are a lost cause because you haven't found anything. You haven't tried to. You just want us to kill you now so we don't see you suffer and give you the chance to harm us." Her voice raises towards the end. She takes a breath to steady herself.

"You care about us, which in turn makes you care what we think of you. You think that we'll all leave you once we find out that you really are some sort of monster. NEWS FLASH: WE DON'T CARE." She shouts directly at me now.

"..." I don't say anything as I stare at her.

"We don't care if you become some psychotic monster who's out to kill us. We are all with you to the end. What you want, isn't what we want. And it wouldn't be right if we didn't try, just like you did for each of us. Even if we don't want to admit it." She finishes.

"She's right, we won't let you give up." Blaine says, more determined to convince me.

"Don't you get it? I gave you the name of the person who did this. He was the first immortal and a witch. A powerful one at that. He was awakened from his sleep and took residence in Mystic Falls and is now dead thanks to some supernaturals who needed him to die. Now, the only person who was able to reverse this is dead. There's nothing we can do, I can't contact the dead and even if we were able to contact him I don't think we could convince him of anything knowing the way he is." I say in flurry.

"Actually, there might be a way to." A new voice sounds from the front door.

I grit my teeth.

"Kathrine. What a pleasant surprise." I say, my bitter emotions getting the better of me.

"I came to help." She smiles.


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys, so I was planning on posting chapters this week for all my stories, but it does't look like I'll post because I had mouth surgery and with the pain medication I can't think straight. So, depending on how I feel, I will post new chapters on all of my stories next week if I'm feeling better and if I'm not too busy. Alright hopefully I will see you all next week with new chapters :)

-imapeppergirl0824


	9. Visiting Some Old Friends

_"Actually, there might be a way to." A new voice sounds from the front door._

_I grit my teeth._

_"Kathrine. What a pleasant surprise." I say, my bitter emotions getting the better of me._

_"I came to help." She smiles._

_..._

I stand up, and put my poker face on.

"How dare you come here." I seethe in a low voice.

"Don't say that. I helped you become the person you are today. You would still be clueless, if it wasn't for me. But now's not the time. So, these are your friends." She then looks at Kurt and Blaine.

"Soulmates...rare. And to be vampires..." She smirks at me.

"I didn't think you kept such company." She says in her signature voice.

"You said that you came to help. What information do you have? Or do I need to force it out of you?" I growl the questions.

"No need to become violent. I will give you the information, if you will give Klaus a message." She says.

"Alright, what is the message?" I sigh in defeat.

"Tell him that by the end of the week, Katherine Pierce will be dead. If he should want to pay his respects, he should visit." She smiles a bit at the last part. I know that she's telling the truth. I look at her and notice that she has a ring, not a bracelet. I realize something in that moment.

"Veet." I say. In that moment, her eyes black-out and she sways a bit. After a few seconds, her eyes return to normal.

"Nice try, but I'm permanent for now." She smirks.

"Hijacking Elena Gilbert's body using traveler magic... I didn't think that the Great Kathrine would resort to that." I say truly surprised that she would even do that.

"You catch on quick. Yes, but I guess I won't be here for very long..." She trails off and then turns to look at me.

"Anyways, a deal's a deal. In New Orleans, there's a witch. A powerful one, who can contact the dead and force them to do her bidding." She says.

"Do you know her name?" I say curious since I just came from there.

"She's one of the Harvest girls. Divina."

"Divina?" I say, surprised again, but then again she's also being civil.

"Yes, get in touch with her, you can summon Silas, not that he'll be that cooperative." She starts talking about the whole Silas fiasco.

I suddenly rush her, baring my fangs and grab her neck while slamming her into the wall.

"Give me a reason to trust your information. Give me a reason to believe that it's not some how a part of a selfish plan to survive." I yell.

"As you said, I "hijacked" Elena's body. It's only a matter of time until they figure out that it's me. When they find out, I'm dead and I say that will probably be by the end of the week. I got my information from a witch who lives on campus with the "I'm pretending to be human" club. I have no reason to lie to you now. No reason to manipulate you, plus wouldn't try to take you on, Hybrid." She says.

I ponder this for a moment. I give a huff and slowly release her. I decide to be civil, since she's been so civil, which is very out of character for her.

"Fine. I believe you for now." She gives me a look of surprise, which is rare and then smirks.

"I'm going to leave now, but before I go..." She tosses a shiny object at vampire speed at me. I catch it effortlessly. It's a key. The key.

"Consider it a gift. You know what it goes to." She starts toward the door.

"One more thing. They're alive." I freeze on her last words. They're alive?

"How?" I ask.

She smirks and says, "Go to New Orleans and find out. This will be the last time you see me. See you, Rachel."

With that, Kathrine is gone. For good. I don't celebrate though. I only have one thought. New Orleans. I grab my phone and go grab my emergency suit case from the closet and make a quick call.

"Where are you going?" I hear someone ask as I get things prepared.

"To see some old friends. Are you coming or not? Don't worry about clothes and such I got it covered." I say as finish my call. I get nods from everyone.

With that I grab my things and leave the house.

...

Hey guys! I'm back in action :) After mouth surgery and massive writer's block I finally am able to get a chapter out. I hope to see you soon :)


	10. New Orleans

_"Where are you going?" I hear someone ask as I get things prepared._

_"To see some old friends. Are you coming or not? Don't worry about clothes and such I got it covered." I say as finish my call. I get nods from everyone._

_With that I grab my things and leave the house._

...

The plane ride wasn't bad, but I'm surprised that it didn't take longer. Or maybe it just felt that way. We took my private jet, which mystified everyone but Kurt and Blaine who knew about my wealth. I wasn't really in the mood to share that I would not need a job for the rest of my existence. Once we landed, I gathered everyone into several rentals and we headed towards the one place I can share with my friends now. The Mikealson house. Once outside the large, once dance club, house I have everyone stay in the car, while I talk with Klaus. I enter the courtyard to see Elijah, Hailey, and Klaus standing the middle having some sort of discussion.

"Pardon, but I think that we need a party." I say as I come up to Hailey, smiling at my cousin.

"Rachel, its good to see you! Why are you back so early?" She asks. I turn to look at Klaus.

"Kathrine gave me a message for Klaus. These are her words, "Tell him that by the end of the week, Katherine Pierce will be dead. If he should want to pay his respects, he should visit." I say, channeling Kathrine a bit.

"Really, now? Well then, I know where I'm going this week. I'm sure Bekah would like to come see the human she likes so much." He starts to head out. "And Rachel, your guests are more than welcome to stay here if you like." He smiles at me toward the end.

"It's alright, Klaus. We've got a place, but warn the supernatural community. If they harm anyone of them, even the vampires, they will feel my wrath." He gives me a nod as I look into his eyes, a very small hint of fear shows as he catches a glimpse of my hand. I nod at him and he leaves.

"Well, that leaves us." Elijah smiles at me. We've become friends in the time that I've known the Original family. Out of all of them, only Elijah and Hailey know everything. About me. The secrets that I keep hidden.

"Well Rach, why don't we go to your place and get everyone settled, while Elijah informs the community." She drags me towards the cars as I mouth "help me" towards Elijah.

...

We approach the cars and I tell the drivers where to go.

"I'll introduce you when we all get to the house." I say to Hailey as we get into the first car that I'm driving.

I get there first then the rest follows. We arrive at what seems to be a vineyard (not really) on the outskirts of town near the bayou. As the others get of the car and take in their surroundings, I pay the drivers and they go off. Gathered in a semi-circle, they look to me for guidance.

"Alright, first things first. This is my cousin, Hailey." She waves and introduces herself and her species. She's now a hybrid, like me, but different at the same time. She's still kind of on edge since what has happened. Since the day Hope was born.

I give them a tour of the home, and show them their rooms. This house has about 20 rooms and bathrooms in each bedroom. It has an older look, but everything inside has a modern look. Once we finish the tour, I dismiss them to go get settled and such.

"Hey, whose house is this?" I think I hear Puck ask before he leaves, since I wasn't really paying attention.

"This is my house. Well, my parents' house, but since they are no longer around its mine. I don't really use it because it has a lot of rooms for one person." I reply, knowing there's probably more questions now. I shoo them off before the questions become endless. I grab Hailey and take her to the den.

"So, how are you doing? Last I checked, you were looking for a dish that's best served cold." I look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I was. I got it and now I am just fine. I'm not so angry. But, I'm not completely happy. Not until I can have my baby in my arms in a safe place. Where no one will come for her." She says in a rush, her shoulders sagging a bit in relief as she tells me this.

"Well, it will happen. Knowing Klaus and how he's changed, it will happen. It may seem dark and hopeless, but remember what your daughter stands for. Hope. There will always be hope." I console her.

"Your right..." She says as the conversation drops off. That's when she sees my hand and gasps.

"Rach, it's..."

"Started, I know. That's also why I'm here. Kathrine told me to go see Davina to talk to the person who cast the spell. I also came to open this." I hold up the key that Kathrine gave me.

"That's..."

"Yeah."

"After all this time... She had it."

"Yes, she did. I want you to be there when I open it."

"You do?"

"Yes, since I'll be leading the rest of them down there anyways, it might help me stay in control. And you might be able to offer them protection, incase you know..." I trail off as she nods her head in understanding.

"So, my next question is when."

"Tomorrow. I just want to get it done as soon as possible. Since I was also told that they were alive." Her eyes widened.

"You mean them? They're alive?"

"Yes, my clan is alive."

...

AN: Hey :) so finally got a chapter out and don't mind the little change I did. I just made the 100th Ep. of the Vampire Diaries happen after season 1 of the Originals because Hybrid Hailey fits into my story better. So I start school tomorrow and I have no idea how often I'll be posting but it will be more often than every 3 months... any who I will see you guys soon with a new chapter.


End file.
